If Past Time Is Today
by Kyucchi
Summary: Dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mencoba untuk melupakan sesuatu yang paling indah dan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.


warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG

BLEACH = TITE

**If Past Time is Today**

" Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak gadis pendek itu sambil berkacak pinggang pada pria yang ada disampingnya yang terlihat tak peduli.

" Gara-gara kau, kertas gambar chappyku tersangkut di atas pohon!" Lanjutnya membentak.

Sang pria hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda dia mengejek gadis disebelahnya lalu dia pun menutup matanya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

" Kau!" Katanya mulai geram karena diejek.

PLETAKK DUAKK

Satu jitakan dan satu pukulan sukses mendarat di masing-masing kepala dan perutnya.

Satu tangan pria itu memegang kepalanya dan yang satunya lagi memegangi perutnya.

" Sakit bodoh." Rintihnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

" Weeeeekkk." Sekarang gadis itu yang menjulurkan lidahnya pada pria itu.

Pria itu masih diam.

Gadis yang ada di sebelahnya mulai khawatir.

" Hei, Ichigo, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya.

" Kau kira aku akan mati karena kau jitak dan kau pukul huh? Tak akan!" Jawab pria itu percaya diri. Gadis itu menyesal telah mengkhawatirkannya.

" Kalau begitu sekarang ambilkan kertas gambarku!" Perintahnya.

" Enak saja!" Sahut sang pria.

" Apa? Tapi kau yang membuatnya tersangkut bodoh!" Kata sang gadis jengkel.

" Sekali tak mau tetap tak mau!" Ucap pria itu.

" ….gggrrrrrrtttttttt…..kauuuu!" Gadis itu makin kesal.

Pria itu tetap memalingkan mukanya.

" Huh, baiklah jika kau tak mau mengambilkannya untukku, aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri!" Ucap sang gadis.

" Kau yakin dengan tubuhmu yang err…seperti itu bisa mengambilnya? Kalau aku sih tak yakin!" Pria itu meremehkan.

" Aku yakin!" Jawab sang gadis mantap.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya memanjat pohon dengan penuh semangat. Sang pria hanya tertegun melihatnya dari bawah.

" Akhirnya!" Teriak sang gadis dari atas pohon. Dia pun akhirnya mulai turun dari pohon yang dia panjat.

Satu langkah demi satu langkah ke bawah. Sangat hati-hati. Dan kurang satu lagi langkah turun, dia sudah bisa mendarat di tanah.

" Ok, aku akan tu…..huwwaaaaaaaa…..!" Teriaknya kencang saat menyadari dirinya terpeleset dari batang pohon yang dia injak.

Gadis itu pun menutup matanya, takut. Dia yakin sebentar lagi tubuh mungilnya akan berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

Tapi, kemudian dua tangan kokoh menangkapnya.

Dengan ragu dia membuka matanya.

" Hai Ichigo!" Katanya, mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

" Cih, memalukan!" Ucap sang pria.

Gadis itu lalu memeluk kertas yang baru saja diambilnya dari atas pohon.

Sang pria keheranan melihatnya.

" Aku tak akan mencuri kertasmu pendek! Lagipula kalau hanya sekedar gambar kelinci jelekmu itu, aku tak tertarik!" Ucap sang lelaki. Gadis itu mulai jengkel lagi..

" Ini bukan gambar Chappy biasa ini adalah gambar Chappy Ichigo dan Rukia…ooppss.." Gadis itu keceplosan dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Pria itu melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan ucapan gadis di gendongannya barusan. dengan cepat dia menoleh pada gadis itu. Dan wajah gadis itu pun seketika memerah.

" A-aku…" Ucap gadis itu terbata.

Sang pria tetap diam. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan gadis itu. Dia tetap memandang mata gadis itu dalam.

" I-ni…untukIchigo!" Ucapnya cepat sambil menyodorkan kertas yang dipeluknya tadi di depan muka sang pria sambil menutup matanya.

Sang pria hanya memandang gadis itu. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan ikut memandang mata sang pria tersebut.

Entah kenapa, justru sang pria malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis, dan sang gadis pun tak menolaknya.

Pelan-pelan,

Dan akhirnya,

Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Hangat, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama, sang pria lalu melepas ciuman mereka dan menurunkan gadis itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama malu.

Lalu sang gadis pun berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan sang pria itu sendiri.

* * *

7 tahun kemudian,

" Cepat Kurosaki! Ambil barang-barangmu di kamarmu sekarang juga. Aku tak mau jika harus menunggu lama untuk merobohkan rumahmu!" Kata Ishida.

" Tak bisakah kau bersabar Ishida, aku akan mengambilinya sekarang juga!" Ucap pria berambut orange itu dan segera berlari menaiki tangganya menuju kamarnya.

* * *

" Ah buku-bukuku!" Gumam pria orange itu.

Dia mengambil setiap buku yang dilihatnya, lalu dia menemukan selembar kertas.

" Lho ini kertas apa ya?" Ucapnya sambil mengingat-ingat. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kertas itu.

Disanalah dia melihatnya. Gambar itu. Ya, dia mengingat betul gambar itu. Dua ekor kelinci mungil hasil karya seorang gadis.

Perlahan dia menyentuhkan jari-jarinya di atas gambar itu.

Dia bisa mendengar setetes air mata yang jatuh di atas kertas yang dipegangnya, dan membasahinya. Air mata itu jatuh tepat di atas gambar kelinci berambut orange, seakan kelinci itulah yang menangis. Dan kelinci berambut hitam disebelahnya memeluknya, mencoba menghapus air matanya.

Dia lalu memeluk erat kertas itu. Erat sekali, seakan itulah harta yang paling berharga baginya di dunia ini.

" Rukia…" Gumamnya di sela-sela tetesan air matanya yang jatuh.

Tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai ketika dia menyandarkan kepalanya. Inilah tangisan pertamanya setelah 7 tahun berlalu. 7 tahun setelah sang gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. 7 tahun dia sudah mencoba melupakannya. Dia bodoh! Dia bodoh karena dia berpikir dia bisa melupakan gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan seseorang yang benar-benar telah terukir namanya di dalam hatinya, dalam jiwanya? Dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mencoba untuk melupakan sesuatu yang paling indah dan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia bodoh karena dia telah mencoba melupakan seorang Rukia Kuchiki, yang telah mengajarkannya tersenyum.

THE END

Saia lagi demen ama cerita-cerita tentang kematian,

Karena sekolah saia sedang dilanda lagi tragedy harakiri yang dilakukan oleh 2 siswa senior setelah menerima email ancaman dari seseorang!

judul gak nyambung ama cerita, maaf!

Huuuhhh….

Terima kasih udah baca,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! ^_^


End file.
